The mark of Yuki
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: What started as a nice out for brothers Fatch and Marco, turns into a slight panic when Marco sees Yuki out on the streets. After some digging, they soon learn why he is afraid of her, and what she has done to him.


**This is a one shot. I needed to get it told before I did a special story later. Don't know when I'll do it though. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch smiled, taking a sip of his drink, turning to make sure Marco was keeping up alright. He was always worried about him, with his leg and all...

It was a late Friday night now, and the two were getting back from a movie. They'd watched the Grudge 3, and they, honestly, didn't find it all that scary. At most it made them laugh when others screamed. But they would admit it was better than the previous two Grudge movies.

It had been such a long time since they've hung out. Er... perhaps even the first time they've hung out. But still. It was nice. Besides, the duo needed to relax a bit. Fatch had been conisderably tired and sore lately, and Marco was stressed because he was thinking of going back to school. As in college. But he didn't know if he could manage really. At least not with his leg the way it was. Too much movement, depending on what he took.

And it was due to the duos stressful time that Dusk and Makenzi were willing to give up their tickets. They said it was no big deal, as they said they needed to talk to each other about something, but the two couldn't help but feel a little guilty about taking their tickets. Hopefully it was REALLY ok.

" Oof... hey Fatch, can we rest a minute? "

Marco asked softly, not even waiting for the answer before he sat down on the nearest bench. Fatch turned to him, frowning softly before sitting beside him. The older leaned down a bit and began to rub at his right leg, as if trying to get rid of the ache. Fatch frowned again, wishing there was something he could do to help rid his brother of this pain. Heaven knows it put a massive handicap on how well Marco could maneuver anymore. Couldn't run very far- practically not at all really- couldn't walk for too long, had trouble sitting on the ground- the works! Fatch would give anything to take that pain away for him...

Looking down at the drink in his hand, he soon looked back at Marco, holding it out to him.

" Do you wanna sip, bro? "

Fatch asked calmly, smiling brightly all the while. Marco almost looked shocked by this (probably because this was Fatch's favorite soda he was talking about), before he smiled warmly, taking the drink from the others hands.

" Thanks Fatch. "

Marco said softly, taking a sip through the straw.

" You know, this was nice. The movie, you know. "

The older continued, passing the drink back over to his brother.

" Maybe we could... I don't know... hang out again next weekend? "

Fatch slowly smiled to this, feeling a happy feeling overcoming him. Perhaps it was simply the joy of having his older triplet finally accepting him, considering how poorly they got along when they were younger. Either way, he enjoyed being close to his older brother.

" That sounds nice Marco. I'm looking forward to it. "

Marco smiled brightly at his response, blushing a tiny bit before looking at his leg again, stretching it out greatly.

" Mommy, lookit! "

A child's voice called, causing the vampire duo to look up (thankfully they were wearing contacts, and their fangs were hidden). A young girl, who couldn't be more than 4-5, was pointing right at Marco. Or more specifically, his blinded eye.

" His eye don't gots no color! "

The woman, the child's mother, looked panicked once she realized what her child was talking about and grabbed the girls hand, pulling her away.

" Sweetie, he can't help being crippled. "

She told her child before disappearing from view. Fatch blinked, eyes still wide at what happened before turning to Marco, who was scowling with his arms crossed. He truthfully looked furious. As if he were greatly offended by what had happened.

" Yes. "

Marco hissed lowly.

" I have a blind eye. So freakin what?! "

Upon shouting this last line, Fatch immediately placed his hands on Marco's shoulders, trying to get him to calm down.

" Geez man! "

He said in a panic.

" Chill out! "

" Seriously! Now I understand why Bronze gets so irritated when people make fun of him for being deaf. It's down right frustrating. "

" L-let's just go home bro. "

Fatch hurried, forcing the other to his feet. Marco sighed softly, starting to follow him when he completely froze. And it took the other a moment to realize he'd stopped. Fatch turned, finding Marco standing completely ridged, eyes wide and he was shaking horribly. Basically, he looked terrified. Fatch tried to find what he was looking at, standing beside him and looking in the direction he was, easily finding what Marco was looking at.

Across the street was an obvious demon woman, with long, straight black hair and grey wings. Or in other words, it was none other than Yuki Kanno. But it didn't seem like the woman even noticed them, or if she had she didn't care about them. She had a brown bag in her hands, probably groceries, and she was walking down the street. She was clearly not going to cause them any trouble.

Marco yelped a bit, not loud enough to alert Yuki to their prescenence, and took off running. Fatch in a fit of panick immediately took off after his brother, amazed at the others ability to run like he was without falling or stopping. This chase kept on until they reached their house.

* * *

Marco had immediately scaled the stairs once home and rushed into his room. His brother, however, found himself distracted once he walked inside as he found the Winchester family was actually in his house. Flash was talking with his parents, Gold was giving the twins a piggy-back ride, Septimus was introducing Dusk to some new magic, Silver was showing Katie some new music, and Bronze was blushing and being called adorable by Midnight. Their attention had immediately fallen onto Fatch once they'd heard the door slam though.

Flash soon rose, looking surprisingly calm despite what had happened. He walked over to Fatch and offered a gentle smile.

" Hello Fatch. Please pardon my intrusion, I was merely making sure your parents were feeling alright since they have been revitalized. Might I ask you if everything is alright? What was wrong with young Marco? "

" I-I'm not sure... "

Fatch stuttered, looking off to the side. He didn't even follow up with anything, he was too worried about Marco. Why did he panic that badly? Marco was no coward, he didn't run away in fear without good reason for it. His pride was far to strong for him to do that. Something had to be horribly wrong...

Instantly, he dashed up the stairs and entered Marco's room, finding no trace of the prince. But luckily his scent was all over the room. Fatch sniffed around, finding the scent strongest near the closet. Slowly he opened it up, amazed to find Marco curled up in the corner of it, eyes wide and shaking. Fatch frowned, kneeling down in front of his brother, easily getting his attention.

" Marco, what's wrong? "

He asked softly.

" Why did Yuki frighten you so bad? "

Marco shuddered violently upon hearing her name, harshly grabbing his hair.

" ... I-I hate her... "

He muttered, closing his eyes.

" I-I hate her... "

" Why? What did she do to you? "

From a distance, Fatch could hear people entering the room, obviously worried about Marco. And he couldn't blame any of them. Marco was kinda scaring him as well. Marco never acted like this before. Not even after any of the nightmares he had. Not even the day he got pulled from hell. Why was he acting up now? What did Yuki do to him...?

Marco cringed at the question, pulling his knees closer, burying his head into them as if to find some form of comfort. It was so clear to everyone he was terrified.

" Sh-she-e... "

He stuttered, clearly almost incapable of speech.

" ... She tortured me in hell... "

A gasp could be heard behind them, and the both soon turned to find Flash looking worried about what he'd just heard. As if on instinct, Flash wrapped his long tail around Marco's torso and pulled him out of the closet, keeping him suspended in the air, looking at him with true concern. And that made the whole situation that much more dire.

" Marco, did she leave any markings on you? "

Flash asked lowly, his voice not calm as usual. It was full of clear worry and fear. It was enough to frighten Marco to the core, causing him to shake even more.

" W-well, there's the scar over my- "

" No, I mean like symbols. "

The angel interrupted.

" Stars, circles, triangles- anything! Please Marco, did she etch any symbols onto you?! "

Marco whimpered a bit, shaking harsher than before, eyes tightly closed now. Fatch was about to go over there and smack the angel for scaring his brother when Marco reopened his eyes slowly, as if in realization. The older looked around, looking worried and confused before looking right into Flash's eyes.

" ... There... is ONE thing... on my back... "

Carefully, Flash put the child down, and Marco sat on his knees, his back to the crowd. Slowly, he pulled off his shirt, showing everyone a knife inflicted symbol on his upper back. It was a star with a circle around it, touching each five point. And whatever it was about this scar, seemed to disturb Flash greatly. The angel gasped and covered his mouth, his eyes wide, his wings soon spreading wide as well. Slowly, the man traced his fingers along the circle of the scar, causing Marco to shudder.

" Marco... this is a symbol of manipulation... "

He whispered.

" Through this, Yuki will always be able to haunt you. She can hurt you without being in the room, she can make you have thoughts that are not your own, and she can give you nightmares. From the seems of it, she is merely giving you nightmares, but I want you to be careful. "

Marco bit his lips, clearly terrified by these thoughts.

" Are there any other markings Marco? "

Flash asked gently, getting a shake of the head from the prince.

" Good. I must go now. Please be careful. "

With that, Flash and the Winchester brothers were gone, leaving only the Ramirez family. Most of them left so that Fatch and Marco could be alone. Fatch slowly crawled over to the other, who was slowly pulling his shirt back on, tugging at the rims.

" Marco... are you ok? "

" ... I wondered why I kept dreaming of hell... "

Marco muttered, rubbing his eyes.

" Why I kept dreaming of Yuki digging into my flesh... of her pulling my limbs apart just to put me back together the next day... of her breaking my bones and force feeding me garlic... oh Flash... "

The prince whimpered, closing his hands together and clenching his eyes shut, tears leaking from them.

" They're never gonna stop... Yuki's always going to torment me... "

Fatch frowned, crawling forward a bit more and pulling the older into a hug.

" Marco, I promise, I'm going to find a way to get rid of that scar. "

He said gently, carefully stroking the older's messy white hair. He felt the other cringe, but he didn't say anything. And Fatch wasn't surprised. Poor guy had to be terrified... which is why he had promised to find a way to rid the scar. He wouldn't wish this upon anybody... he wasn't going to rest until he found a cure.

* * *

**My break isn't over, but I've had this done for a bit, and figured I might as well post it. Hope it was alright! **


End file.
